The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to security features while an occupant is in a residence without triggering false alarms.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
People use security and automations systems to feel safe but sometimes the systems can trigger false alarms. A user may have forgotten to disarm a portion of the system, or a portion of the system may have a single security setting which may result in false alarms if a user forgot to bypass features of the system. This may cause the user additional cost and trouble if the system continues to trigger false alarms causing a security response.